walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Bob Fisher
Kaffe4200 is responsible for this interview, conducted on January 4, 2013. ---- Bob Fisher is a stuntman and actor on The Walking Dead. He has appeared on the show several times. ---- TWD Wiki: Did you watch the show before you got casted? I was cast on the last episode on the 1st season before it came out. But I am a huge fan, and watch it. TWD Wiki: How did you come to work on The Walking Dead? I was hired by the stunt coordinators from both the 1st and 2nd seasons. I have known them and worked with them for quite a while. I was hired several times on the second season for rigging, and to double one of the main characters for a big stunt. I was hired by the Stunt Coordinator for season 3 on the 1st episode, and was very grateful. He is a great guy, good to work for. TWD Wiki: How would you describe the work environment and set on The Walking Dead? The work environment on set is relaxed. It is pretty fast paced, with a pretty heavy work schedule, but friendly and relaxed.. Kind of an oxymoron, but it works. TWD Wiki: How did you feel when working on the set? I love working on the show! I am a HUGE fan, and I know lots of the crew. I work on another TV series pretty regularly, and it is the same feel. Like walking into "Cheers", where every body knows your name and you're always glad you came. TWD Wiki: Could you use any of the experience from other movies/shows you have appeared in, here? I am not sure I understand the question here... I try and use my past experiences from all of the work I have done to help do my job better and give the stunt coordinator what they want and need, and to give the director and production what they need for the best shot of the stunts. I am hired often for my rigging experience and background. I think that has helped this year. TWD Wiki: What is one interesting story from your time on the set? I was able to die in one scene 2 times in about a minute.. I was killed as my self, and then with a quick wardrobe change, I was killed as "another guy". Not very interesting, but I died twice in a minute on the walking dead! TWD Wiki: How was it like to die? I have died I think 6-7 times on Season 3... It is always great to die. Fun in a weird kind of "how do I get it this time" vibe? TWD Wiki: Would you want to return to the show somehow? I would love to get asked back next season. I may. Doing stunts allows for a lot of opportunities being someone else, helping rig or prep stunts for others, or even doubling an actor... TWD Wiki: Are you working on anything right now? I work on several shows and films. The holiday break is just now over, and I hope to be back at it next week. TWD Wiki: Has your appearance in The Walking Dead lead to any more job offers? It has actually! I was recommended for a job as stunt coordinator on a new series (I can not say yet what it is) by my mentor and dear friend in the business, and by a Producer from The Walking Dead that I have worked for! I am pretty sure it was both of them that got me that job! Category:Interviews